Wonderfully Oblivious
by xXLordChaparroXx
Summary: (xcupcakeprincessx Made this) Sam puckett owns a hotel and lives with her twin girls in Lake Charles,Louisiana. Freddie lives alone in the busy city of Seattle as the manager of a large company . when he meets with this old friend will he find more than new ideas for his company.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hey everyone this story is not mine orginals cause well it was owned by xcupcakeprincessx it was her story but she decided to end the story so I PM her saying I would continue the story for her and So will I I have her full Permission to do so  
…

Sam Puckett sat in her room.

Staring at the pictures on her bedroom wall. Most of them were her and her daughters, Nana and Nina.

Well Their full names were, Athena Rose Puckett and Alina Lee Puckett. But she liked their nicknames.

She smiled at a picture of their 5th birthday party with Nana shoving cake in her Friend, Willy's face and laughing, And Nina smiling wide with frosting all over her mouth and her arm around her best friend, Franki (girl).

She stood up and picked took the secret picture behind the one of her mother with the girls on her lap drinking tequila.

It was the only one she had left of her old life. It was one Carly had taken on the night they made the Labe doodle sculpture with Spencer. Freddie was next to Sam helping her with spray-painting the ribs of the dog and they were smiling at each other right before she spray painted Freddie's butt Silver, and Spencer had a donut in his mouth and was adjusting the dog's crooked nose, Carly stood next to sam holding the camera and smiling.

Sam had lost touch with her old best friends.. not on accident , she was practically forced to.

*Flashback*

_Sam was laying next Freddie on his bed. Both with nothing but a blanket on thier bodies. He kissed her passionatly and told her he would never leave her, She smiled slightly, "Don't get all lovey-dovey with me you already got what you wanted dork." I said with a chuckle at the end. "Hey! I never said anything about sex I said we should be nicer to each other." He protested. "Well , I think that's as friendly as I can get." I said. We laughed._

_*_3 weeks later*

_Sam was holding a pregnancy test in her hand waiting for the answer she had wanted since… __**"The Night." **__She heard her mother's slurred singing In the next room. She banged on the wall "Mom! Shut up!"_

_Her cell phone dinged which meant it had been 4 minutes and the test was done. She took a deep breath and stared at it._

_**Positive.**_

*Later that night*

_Sam was in front of Carly's apartment door with 3 suitcases and a stuffed pig named Bacon, And about 30 thousand dollars in her savings account. Her grandfather mails her 3,000 every birthday or holiday he misses, which is all of them in the past 7 years, plus she saves some of her other "profits."_

_She decided to move to Louisiana with her Grandparents before anyone knows about the baby. She had emailed them what had happened and they agreed to let her stay with them until she figures out what to do. They owned a large Hotel named, The Puckett Inn. So it shouldn't be a problem to find a job._

_She bought tickets for the next flight out to Louisiana. Which was in 2 hours and it took 45 minutes to get there by bus._

_She knocked on Carly's door and set down a box with a present in it and a 2 notes and left before they could open the door. It was 2 in the morning and Spencer was probably asleep so it would take him a while to open the door._

*End of Flashback*

Now she was here.

15 years later, with Freddie Benson's twin girls.

Owner of The Puckett Inn. No friends. Only her still-drunkee-old mom and sick grandmother as family. And working Full-time as a mom and entrepreneur.

She sighed her alarm clock rang and she got out of bed and went to her girls room and sang "_you are my sunshine_" and open the windows to let the sunlight in, just like she's done since their very first day of school.

…

Freddie was in a hurry on his way to work with a cup of coffee in his hand. He pat his dog on the head and grabbed his car keys.

He knocked on the door of the familiar apartment.

Carly Shay opened the door and ran back up stairs. "Good Morning!" she yelled from her bedroom.

"Gah ornin" He said with my mouth full of a cinnamon raison bagel.

"The paperwork is in Derek's office." She said as she came down the stairs putting on a pair of diamond earrings her Fiancé had bought for her on Valentine's Day.

He rushed into the office which used to be Spencer's room but he had moved out when Carly turned eighteen with his then Pregnant wife, Haley.

He bumped into the shelf that had always been there, with all their childhood memories. Almost knocking down the jewelry box that Sam had left on Carly's door step the night she went away.

It said "_I will never forget_" in cursive letters and Sam's name on it. When you opened it, it played "_You are my sunshine_" and it had a picture of the 3 of them inside with the note she left for Carly.

Which Said:

_Dear Carly,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this but I cannot live here anymore. I have to go out and chase my dreams so I have left to a anonymous state to become a Chef like I have always wanted to be._

_I hope you forgive me._

_I will never forget you and I love you._

_-Sam._

He placed it back in the center of the top shelf and ran into the office and grabbed the paperwork.

"Alright ready to go?" Carly said.

"Yep." Freddie replied and they left the apartment.

…**after a meeting…**

"Mister Benson." a deep-voiced man that was running the meeting said.

"Yes sir?" I answered.

"I have a project for you." He said, "Come with me."

I followed.

"We think that people aren't buying our technology as much as we'd like them to."

I nodded.

"So," He continued, "We are going to send you to Lake Charles,Lousiana to find out what the people with less technology need.

"Okay?"

"We pay everything for you as you know."

"Where will I be staying?" I asked.

"A hotel called The Puckett inn." He answered. "Very nice hotel."

I smiled at the name.

"You leave tomorrow morning at 6am we will give you 2 tickets at the end of the day."

"2?" I questioned.

"One for you and one for your business partner,Larry."

Larry had envied me for my promotion since the day our boss had even spoken of it at all, He was sure to pull some shit on me to make me look bad.

"Um, Mister Rodriguez ?"

"Yes?"

" Do you mind if I take my secretary , Carly with me instead? I work very well with her."

"Hmm," He said, "Very well.. but the minute anyone tells me your not making progress I send Larry instead."

"thank you for this opportunity " I smiled.

"Thank you for being the best darn manger a guy could have." He patted him on the back

I smiled still think about that familiar name The Puckett Inn.

…

Well I hope you liked it since Your truly xcupcakeprincessx made this story and I have to copy all the chapters and put them into my account may take times


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll hope you haven't forgotten about this story. The reason i put thier routine in the morning is for you,the reader, to get a good idea of each thier personalities and diffrences. and btw they live in hotel room imagine the room somewhat like the rooms on the Suite life of Zack & Cody hotel but in golden and yellow and bigger with more rooms.**

**Here ya go!**

**i own nothing.**

***third person POV***

Nana puts her pillow over head to block the noise and sunlight.

Nina, as always, gets up 15 minutes before her sister and gets into the shower.

After a quick shower she brushes her teeth and put on her uniform skirt and shirt(AN; they're navy blue) then she put on some navy blue flats that match her shirt.

Then she brushes her natrually straight, dark brown hair and blow-dries it.

With the sound of the hair dryer Nana wakes up and lazily gets into the shower.

Nina then irons her hair and puts on a navy blue head band with a large flower on the side. Then puts on body spray and deoderent that smell like fruits and flowers. She looks into the mirrow and notices her bright blue eyes looka little tired so she puts on a bit of make-up to adjust it and again looks.

"I'm ready." she says to her self with a wide smile then goes out into the kitchen.

Nana then gets out of the shower and brushes her teeth following the same routine as her sister except she was very diffrent from her. Instead of a skirt she wears kahki pants and instead of blow drying her hair she lets her perfect curly, light brown mixed mith a dirty blonde (but mostly light brown) hair air dry and then puts an anti-frizz lotion that also makes her hair shine. (AN; She has the same hairstyle Sam had in the 3rd season)Then puts on a pair of black Vans. Then puts on a bit of deoderent that smells like powder. She look into the mirror only once because she never wears make up, there is no need herand her sister inherited the natrual beauty of her mother except she (Nana) has her father's deep brown eye that never look tired and always friendly.

That's pretty much all she know about her father that her and her sister have his same nose and hispanic tan as he does, and Nana has his eyes.

Nana then goes out into the kitchen with her sister to have a bowl or cereal before they go down to the bus stop.

By then Nina finished hers and was sitting on the yellow flower patterend couch studying for Geography test.

"Hey shouldn't you be studying for the test?" She said. "I haven't seen you study all weekend."

"What are you mother?" She responds with a mouth full of _Lucky Charms_.

"No,But i am." Sam says coming out of her room with her work uniform on and her Golden blonde hair in a pony tail. "And you should have studied, you know the priciple said 1 more fail and you have to go to summer school."

"Relax ma, It's locating the continets I already got it down it's okay." Nana responds.

"If you say so" Sam said with a sigh.

"Mom,Nina broke my laptop." Nana complains.

"I did not!" Nina yells slamming the textbook on the couch." Your the one always downloading crap on it. you probably overloaded the hard drive, I'll just fix it when i come home."

"Yeah, you do all that techy nerd stuff but just don't erease any of my online video games or you'll pay!" Nana says.

"So what if i am tech nerd?" Nina yells, "You got somethin' to say about it?"

"Maybe i do" Nana yells slamming the cereal bowl into the sink.

Sam giggles, "Just like her father.."

"What?" They both say.

"Oh..Nothing." She says realizing she said it out loud. "You guys better get down to the bus stop."

"Alright." Nina says picking up her book bag along with Nana.

"Bye Girls,Have a good day." Sam says giving them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye mom love you." They both say on thier way out. "Jinx!"they yell at the same time then began to laugh.

Sam smiles to her self and whispers "I love you girls to." Then starts getting everything ready for work.

...

**Alright well there ya go. REVIEW! i'll try to update ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Aren't you so excited for iLost My mind? Tell me your thoughts about it and predictions :)**

***Freddie POV***

**...The Next Day... (Saturday)**

The Taxi stop in front of a tall Pale Pink colored building with golden letters that say "_The Puckett Inn._" at the top.

The driver opens the trunk and helps us with our bags.

"Gosh, This place is a lot bigger then i pictured it would be." Carly commented as i helped her out of the car.

We walked into the suprisingly busy lobby and made our way to the front desk.

"Good Afternoon Sir, How may i help you?" A rather young looking girl said with a smile and... familiar eyes?

"Umm we have a resveration here for the next 22 days..." I said smiling back.

"Name?" She asked.

"Fredward Benson" I said.

She typed something.

"Hold on a moment please." She said.

She walked into a door behind her.

"Mom, I can't figure out this looking up a reservation thing." I could here her say.

"Is it under a person's name or company?" Another voice said.

"Idunno, I just asked for his name and typed it in."

"Here lemme try to find it on this computer. what was his name?"

"Fredward Benson."

It was silent.

"Umm, stay here. I'll go handle it."

Then a blonde with a very familiar face came out.

"Umm, do I know you?" I asked.

She ignored the question and typed on the computer searching for something.

I look over at Carly. She seemed to recognize her to. Then I saw her eyes grow wide.

"Sam?" She exclaimed.

"You're in room 143" She said and walked into the office once again.

The girl came out again.

"I apoligize for my mother's behaivor I don't know what happened to her." She said. " I'm Nina i will escort you to your room."

She came out from behind the desks and picked up the 4 suit cases and place them on a nearby cart.

We followed her to the elevator.

"Umm, Sorry for the strange question" Carly said with a nervous chuckle at the end. She seemed to be just as much in shock as me. "But what's your mother's full name."

"Samantha Puckett" she said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason" Carly said as we got out of the elevator.

"Well here we are" The girl said pulling a card from her pocket and opening the door.

She put the bags on the floror next to the door. "Do you have any questions?" She said with a smile.

"No." I responded.

"Well if you need anything just dial 4 here" She pointed to a pad with number on it and a speaker next to the door "and ask for Nina." She said. "That's my name." She continued.

"O-Okay" Carly said.

And Nina Exited, shutting the door behind her.

Carly and I stood there in confusion.

"I don't understand.. She said she was leaving to become a chef.. what is she doing working in a hotel.. and daughter? How could she have a daughter Sam always said she didn't want kids because they would steal all her food and money..."

"I'm just as confused as you Carly..." I responded.

...

**There ya go!(: **

**hope you like it.**

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!(:**

***Freddie POV***

**...**

"Psst Nina!" I yell from the table Carly and i were seated in at breakfast.

"Yeah?" She playfully whispers back as she approaches our table.

"Do you know where your mother is?" I say looking around.

"Umm, No. Why?" She replies.

"I need to speak to her."

"Are you guys friends of hers or should I alert her of a possible stalker?" She says with a giggle at the end.

"Well.. Sorta. Old Friends." Carly tells her.

"Oh okay. Nana!" She calls an identical looking girl behind the front desk behind the front desk.

"What?" She answers.

Nina motions her to go where we were.

"Do you know where mom is? These are old friends of her and they wanna talk to her." Nina tells her with a smile.

"Mom had friends?" The girl said with a surprised looked.

"I guess." Nina answers with a shrug.

"Oh.. Well i think she-"

"Oh there she is." Nina cuts her off and points at Sam who was exiting her office.

"Girls why aren't you working?" She asks Nina and.. Her friend?

"Shoo Shoo. Go back to whatever you were doing.."

The girls go back to where they were.

"Sam can I please talk to you?" Carly asks as she gets up and holds Sam by the wrist.

"Theres nothing to talk about.." Sam says with a sigh.

"What do you mean theres nothing to talk about? You left!" I whipser yelled so i wouldn't cause a scene.

"Listen. I have work to do so if you just excuse m-"

"No. You're gonna sit here and explain to us what happend."Carly said as she pushed Sam onto the chair behind her.

"Ugh. I guess i should've known this day would come sooner or later." Sam says to herself with a groan. "Fine. Meet me at the bar at 6pm." She says as she gets up.

"Alright but first.." Carly says as she pulls Sam into a hug. "I missed you so much Sam." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you to Carly." Sam says after a while and hugs her back.

She gives me a nervous look before she turns to walk away.

"Oh and try not get to close to my daughters.. Especially the blonde one.. She bites." Sam says jokingly before she walks back into her office.

"Daughter-z?" Carly asks me confused.

I shrug. "Guess she's got alot to tell us."

..

***Sam POV***

"Oh lord what have i gotten myself into." I say to myself as i slap my forehead.

...

**There you go my lovely readers! :)**

***READ! VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS!***

Okay so remember when i said Carly's fiance is named Derek? Well since i recently became a Cibby fan i'm changing it to SHE IS MARRYING GIBBY.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here it is! :D**

***Sam POV***

**I own nada.**

**...**

"Hey mom where ya goin?" I hear Nana asking as I put on a pair of earings.

"Out." I respond as i survey the shoes in my closet and slip on two diffrent pair. "Should i wear the purple or white ones?" I ask as i go into the living room and show my daughters.

"Purple." Theys say spontaneously.

"So mom, since you're going out i was wondering if Nana and I could go meet up with Franki and Willy at the Shake Break?"

"Umm sure i have a 20 in my purse."

"Thanks mom. Have fun wherever.." They both say as they give me each give me a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

"You to girls." I say as I pick up my purse and leave behind them.

...

***Freddie POV***

We walk into the crowded bar and look around.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Carly asks as she looks around.

"No." I yell as i start moving through the crowd.

"Guys! over here!" I hear.

I turn and see Sam on the other side of the bar next to a door. She opens it with a key and leads us in to a small private room with a view of the lake and an opening that also links to the bar.

"Wow. This is beautiful." I hear Carly say as she looks around at the little lights hanging from the cieling and many white clothes over elegant tables.

"It used to be a restraunt but when my granddad died i used the money I invested to build a larger one." She says as she points to a window where a much larger version of this restraunt filled with people was.

We sit at one of tables and Sam serves us each a glass of Pina Coloda.

"So, what did you wanna know?" She asks obviously playing dumb.

"Umm, How bout everything thats happened in the last 16 years?" Carly says as she takes a sip of her drink.

She sighs. "Okay but.. Can i talk to Freddie in private?"

"Uh.. Okay?" I say as i stand up and follow her out a door that leads to a dock. "What?"

"So do you remember that time we.. you know." She starts.

I chuckle. "C'mon Sam we're not kids anymore you can say it.."

"Alright well.. We fucked." She says throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Of Course. That was the night I lost my virginity how could i forget. " I say. I could feel a blush creeping on my face at the thought of the memory. "Why?"

"Well.." She sighed. "Oh well i might as well show you."

"C'mere Carly. Bring your purse and mine." She yells through the door at a slightly intoxicated Carly.

"Don't worry guys i finished your drink for you. Man those things were good." She says as she hands Sam her purse.

She leads us to the pool and unlocks the door beside it. We go walk through a giant room filled with diffrent supplies such as fire extunguishers,piilows, a bunch of other stuff.

When we reach the very back of the room she digs through drawer and takes out a gold ker and unlocks another door I hadn't even noticed was beside her.

"Jeez this hotel is alot bigger then it looks on the outside." Carly says as she hold the door frame to balance her self in the messy room.

"This was my room i went to when i wanted to be alone when i was younger." Sam says "I spent almost a week in here when after my grandfather died. Then my mom moved down here to help with the girls and she told me that my grandfather left this hotel to me and my daughters. Been working my ass off to keep this place in one piece since then." Sam says with a sad smile as she grabs a cardboard box from one of the shelfs.

"I'm so sorry." Carly says with a apolegtic expression.

Sam shrugs and opens the box. She pats the ground next to her telling us to sit next to her.

Carly takes off her stilleto heels and sits cautiously so her skirt wouldn't ride up.

She pulls out to birth certificates and hands Carly and I one.

I read mine:

_Athena Rose Puckett_

_Born: May 15th, 2011_

_Mother: Samantha Rachel Puckett_

_Father: Fredward Benjamin Benson_

I gawk at the piece of paper and Carly does the same.

I grab the one Carly had and she grabs mine.

_Alina Lee Puckett_

_Born:May 15th,2011_

_Mother: Samantha Rachel Puckett_

_Father:Fredward Benjamin Benson_

I take a deep breath as i try to take everything in.

"So lemme get this straight." I begin."Those girls are twins.." She nods."And they're your daughters.. and MINE?" I practically yell.

"Yep thats right. After i found out i was pregnant i asked my grandparents if i could stay with them while i fiure out what i was gonna do and they said yes.. and a few months later i found out i was having twins and knew that i would never be able to handle TWO kids and culinary school. So my grandparents set up a bunch of interviews with couples looking to adopt but right after i chose a couple my mom came down here furious that i hadn't told her anything and told me i was too weak to ever give my kids and that i wouldn't be able to handle that after holding them. I knew that the part about being weak wasn't true but that part that got to me was not being able to let go after. I knew she was right about that so i decided to keep them and it was the best decision i've ever made." She finishes with a crooked smile staring at some of the pictures of the girls as babies.

"Wow." Was all Carly could say as she also looked stared at the pictures.

"Why didn't you tell us especially me.. How could you never had to told me that i was father.. did you really hate me that much?"

Sam was about to respond when her phone.

"Hello?" She answers."You what? Why? Okay i'm on my way."

"What happened?" Carly asks as she gets up.

"They got caught throwing balloons filled with mustard at thier math teachers car. and i gotta go rescue them from the cops" Sam says with a sigh.

"Can we go with you?" I hear Freddie ask.

"Umm No. I'll be back in a few. We're not done yet. I still have to introduce you to the girls.. That'll be fun." She says as we walk out of the room and hands us a key."I'll meet you guys up in my room so we can finish this. It's room 286. On the 16th floor."

...

**Alrighty guys, I tried my best to research birth certifcates and if you needed a paternal consent in Louisiana or not but Google didn't help me much. So sorry if it's illigeal.. I didnt know x)**

**Hope you guys liked it(:**


	6. Chapter 6p1

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter (:**

_**Song that helped me write this chapter: The Only Exception**_** by **_**Paramore**_

**I own nothing but the story.**

**And imagine Franki as a younger version of Hailey Williams and Willy a smaller version of Mitchell Musso.**

**(Multiple POV's for this chap.)**

**...**

**(Nina's POV)**

I pace back and forth in the little waiting room as i think of something to tell mom when she gets here.

"Can you sit down your blocking my view of that sexy cop over there?" Nana yells at me as she stares at the cop that was waiting for my mom to get here and pick us up.

"How can you be so calm? Mom's not gonna let us out that hotel for the rest of our lives!" I say to my rebel sister that somehow convinced me to throw balloons filled with mustard at Misses Kelly's car... Well it was unfair that she had given me a C on an assignment that took me weeks of hard work to finish. Plus it was fun but not the getting caught part.

"Girls your mom is here." I heard the deep voiced "sexy" police officer say.

"Are you sure we can't just stay in here?" Nana says with a worried look. She's always acting tough but on the inside she was possibly more scared than I was.

The officer shook his head.

We both sighed and followed the officer out to the office where our mom was.

She gave us a stern look.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile.

"How's it goin?" Nana finished.

"Well lucky for you Misses Kelly decided not to press charges on you so you're free to go." The officer said.

"And we were told these were your kids to?" Another older less handsome officer said behind him.

He was holding Franki and Willy by the back of the neck.

"Well.. No not really but if they've called their parents already i'll be happy to take them home. They're family friends. " Mom said.

"I called my parents and they said they'll pick me up at the hotel if you can take me there." Franki said with her signature glowing smile.

Mom nodded her head.

"I tried to call my mom but she didn't answer." Willy answered staring at a spot on the floor and being the shy boy he is.

"Not a surprise" mom mumbled to herself.

The officers looked at her with a look of understanding.

"Well even though we're not really suppose to you may go ahead and take them to your home we just need them to sign a few things." One of the cops said as he handed Franki and Willy sheets of paper and a pen.

We approached mom.

"Mom we're really sorry I don't know what we were thinking when we did it ." I began. And we're prepared to take any punishment as mature teenagers." Nana finished.

"I'm not punishing you." Mom said.

"But we really are sorry we-" Me and Nana began but then understood what she had said. "Wait huh?" I said with a confused look.

"Trust me by the end of the night I'll probably be the one begging for forgiveness." Mom said raising her eyebrows and letting out a deep breath.

"What do ya mean?" Nina said scrunching her eyebrows together.

"You girls know i love you more than anything on this planet and would never do something that wasn't best for us." She said.

"Yeah of course mom." I answered.

She sighed.

"Sit down girls." She said motioning us the chairs behind us. We sat. "Remember how I told you the your dad was some summer romance that happened before i moved here with your great- grandparents and he was long gone before i could tell him about you guys?" She said. And we nodded.

"Well it didn't happen like that.. " Our eyes grew wide. "Then what did happen?"

"Okay guys we can now." Franki informed us as she walked into the waiting room we were seated at.

"Umm Could you give us another minute Fran? We just need to explain what happened with the mustard balloon mishap. " I said. She nodded and both her and Willy went to sit down where there was magazines.

"Well .." She began and she explained to us everything from her life in Seattle to what happened tonight and by the time she was finished Franki and Willy had fallen asleep.

"So the man and lady we met at breakfast were your friends that you did iCarly with?" Nana said with a shocked expression that matched my own. Mom nodded.

"So the man.. Freddie.. Is our dad?" I finished.

She nodded again.

"Guys you really need to leave." One of the officers said seeing we had been there for almost 3 hours.

We stood and rushed to car eager to meet our dad officially for the first time.

...

**(Freddie POV)**

I sat there impatiently as I watched Carly swallow the last bit of her 15th Pina Coloda.

"WOO! I am NOT getting tired of these! They are amazing." She slurred and then hiccuped.

I sighed and layed back on the couch.

"Where could she be? I'm sure I wouldn't take that long to pick them up from the police station!" I yelled frustrated.

Carly burst out laughing before she picked up a the remote to the TV and pressed a bunch of buttons then pressed it to her ear. "HELLO? IS THIS THE-" she hiccuped."BAR?"

"Carly thats the remote." I said rolling my eyes.

She burst out laughing once again and stood up and walked unbalance to the kitchen then randomly fell over and started laughing and clutching her sides.

"OOOOOOOPS!" She yelled.

I giggled at her.

She then attempted to stand on her head and failed miserably; giving me a perfect view of her ass.

"Carly!" I yell blocking the view with my hand.

Just then i heard a knock at the door.

I stood up and pushed Carly down by her legs so she wouldn't hurt herself.

She laid there then started rolling on the floor yelling "STOP,DROP,AND ROLL. STOP,DROP,AND ROLL!"

I opened the door to see Sam the two girls behind her. I couldn't help but stare at them and wonder how Sam could have kept such a blessing from me. She truly was a blonde headed demon.

"Hey Benson sorry I kept you guys waiting so long I just want let them know what was going on..." Sam said.

"So..They know?" I asked without taking my eyes off of them.

"Yeap." She answered as she plopped down on the couch and watched us.

"H-Hi. I'm Nana and this is my twin sister Nina." The one with the dirty blonde mixed with brown hair and my brown eyes said. The one with the same shade of brown as me and Sam's blue-green eyes waved at me.

"I'm Freddie.. And I'm your-" I started but was cut off by a petite body wrapping her arms around me digging her face into my chest. I looked down to see it was Nina.

I hugged my daughter back as a tear rolled down my cheek. I opened one of my arms for Nana to join in. She hesitated before she jumped in and embraced me with tear filled eyes.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to have them more than 2 feet away from me. I didn't want to miss one more second of their lives. I've always wanted to be a dad. I've always wanted to hold my child against my chest during thunder storms and take them to their first day of school and be the best I could with them..and now I have two girls here in my arms that for more than half their life I had no idea they existed. Plus I had gotten the girl that had made my world both hell and pure bliss when I was I teenager. I never wanted to lose any of them again. Ever.


	7. Chapter 6p2

**Hey lovelies! Thanks for the **_**awsome **_**reviews i go tfor last chapter. They really made me eager to write for you wonderfull people! (:**

**Anywho, Here's the second part to Chapter 6!**

**I do not own anything.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**...**

I opened my eyes to see a teary-eyed sam in front of me.

I heard her barely whisper, "I'm sorry."

Before she left the room.

We were interuptted by Carly falling on top of Nana's back and attempting to join the wonderful moment.

She started reapeating the chorus to "The Only Exception" loudly and very off-key.

I heard the girls giggle as they sniffled and wiped their tears.

"I'm gonna go talk to your mom."I told them as helped Carly over to the couch where she finished singing the chorus for the 20th time and giggled before she passed out.

We laughed and they got her a blanket and tucked her in before they came up to me and said "Good Night Dad." and gave me a kiss on cheek.

I waited until i saw them in their rooms and made sure Carly was fully un-concious before i left to find Sam.

...

**(Sam POV)**

I honestly don't know why i said I was sorry. I wasn't. I know I made the right choice moving here.I did a perfectly good job with them and the hotel.

"Sam?" I heard a voice call from behind the office door.

"Come in." I said without thinking. _Wait why'd I say that? I don't wanna him to come in.. _I thought.

He came in and stood in front of me puffy eyed.

"Can i help you?" I asked bitterly.

"Why?"

"Why wh-" I started.

"Sam don't play dumb with me! Why did you run away? How could you have possibly had the heart to never tell me about my own kid?" He asked obviously pissed off.

"Freddie, I did it cause it was the right thing to do." I said calmly.

"How?" He yelled in my face.

Now it was my turn to be angry. "What do you mean how? Because it just was! Do you think you could have made it this far with two kids? huh. Do you think you could have become manager of a big fancy company and live your life while worrying about to mouths to feed? I did it for you!" I yelled back in his face and shoved my finger in his chest. "I knew i could've handled it on my own.. and i did. I've done a perfectly good job raising them and i knew that wasn't what you wanted."

"I would've given all that up to have been able to raise those girl with you, Sam." He said.. and i felt guilty for a moment before I remember how it was back then.

"It's easier to say that then to have actually done it. You really think you would have been able to raise two girls with the girl you hated at 15?" I responded.

"i didn't hate you Sam. You hated me and I just fought back to avoid losing the little self-respect i had."

I was speechless. I never knew he felt that way. I thought he despised me. He loved Carly. but..

"I loved you." I finished my thought out loud. "But you loved Carly.. that's why i picked on you because it hurt to know that you would always choose her over me." I said.."And you stll do love her."

his face went from angry to confused. "Huh?" Carly?"

"Yeah. Aren't you the one that got her that big rock on her finger?"

He laughed at that. Now i was confused.

"Carly is marrying Gibby." He said after he controled his laughter.

"What? No way!" I said now laughing aswell.

"Way. We dated a few times after you left but it never ended well.. it was just wierd. I was in love with you. and i tryied to fill the void with her. But after a while we realized we just needed each other to help withthe pain of you leaving and we should stay best freinds so we could pass through it. " He responded.

After the laughter had passed we stood in silence.

"Will you give me another chance? " I said feeling alot better now.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I never stopped having feelings for you. There was a few guys my mom hooke dme up with here but they were all just.. not you." I answered.

"Same here." he said with this sexy smirk on his face that used to drive me crazy when we were younger. God I missed this feeling.

"Then go to dinner with me.. Tomorrow night after I close the restraunt so it could just be us two. I'll cook." I said with a smile.

"Sounds good. But only if you let me take the girls out after school so we could bond." He responded.

"Deal." I said as I turned off the lights.

"I'll stop by in the morning to get Carly."

"Kay. Good night." I said grinning.

"Night Puckett." He said as he turned to walk the way to his room with a similiar grin.

I pressed the button in the elevator to go to my floor and took a deep breath. I never thought i'd get to feel this way again.. And boy did i miss it.

**...**

**Terrible right? I wrote this in 10 minutes so i'm sorry if you hate but review anyways! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Fanfiction world! Thanks for your awsome reviews last time. I'm going to a huge party tommorow and then sleeping over at my friends house for the weekend so i'm gonna TRY my very hardest to updat both my stories today plus another chapter for this story to make up for Sunday! but don't know yet.. Onward to le story! (:**

**Disclaimer;I own nothing but this account and can in my hand. Also all information i got about Lake Charles,Louisiana i got from Google (;**

**(Nana POV)**

**...**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met my dad! I'll admit it only to you.. I scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to expect ..I always acted like the tough one but inside I was as soft as silk that's why I was the first one to start crying when I met my dad officially. I mean DUH! he was my dad.. Nina was the one that didn't like getting close to people. She had gotten that trait from my mother, she told us how she had only one best friend her whole life and so did Nina; We both have been friends with Franki and Willy all our life except i didn't really consider Willy in the "friends" catagory he was more like an a.. companion. But anyways, I am just so happy I can't even explain it.. *Yawn* I got school tomorrow so Good Night Diary. :-)_

I put the blanket in between the mattress and the bed frame and dozed off to sleep.

**...Next Morning...**

**(Carly's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly and saw curly blonde locks over me. I open my eyes fully and see Sam's wide,glowing smile infront of my face.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" She yells as she hands me a cup of coffee.

I giggle. "Morning Sam."

"How ya feeling?" She asks.

"Hungover." I answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you got pretty wasted last night." She says as she sits down next to me with her own cup of coffee.

"How many Pina Coloda's did I drink?"

"15." She answered.

I laugh. "Wow. I haven't drank that much since college."

Just then I see one of Sam's daughter walk out of the bedroom in a navy blue school uniform.

"Mornin Princess Puckett." Sam says as her daughter pours herself some cereal.

"G'Morning Mom and Carly." She replies with a tired smile.

"Good Morning mom and Carly!" The other girl says as she walks out of the bedroom towards the kitchen with a grin.

"Good Morning." I respond as I take another sip of coffee.

"Someones in a good mood today."Sam comments.

"How could I not be? I finally met my dad last night.. I feel.. Complete." She responds as she takes a spoonful as cereal and stuffs it in her mouth.

"So that went well I see." I comment.

"Well i guess you were too busy rolling on my kitchen floor to notice."

We both laugh.

"And a little birdy told me you were marrying gibby?" She says with a smile.

"Yeah." I respond with a grin and admire my 14 carrot ring.

"You have some story telling to do to missy!" she says and playfully nudges me.

"Yep. And sadly I wasn't sober enough to be introduced to your girls last night so.. "

"Oh!" She says as she stand up and goes to the table where they were eating. "This is Nana." She says as she puts a hand over the blondish onn's head."And this is Nina" She says as she does the same with the one with fully brown hair.

"Oh. My. God! They look so much like you." I tell them as i look at all the resemblance.

"I know huh." Sam says as she pours herself more coffee.

"Well call me Aunty Carly!" I tell them with a wide grin.

We hear a knock the door.

"I got it." Nana says as she opend the door.

"Mornin ladies!" Freddie says as he enters.

"G'Morning!" We all say.

"Seems like we're all in pretty great mood today." He comments.

"I fell like butt.." I say as I take another dip of my warm coffee.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten so wasted last night." He responds as he sits between me and Sam.

"Oh shut up." I reply and shove him playfully.

"What are you doing here so early? It's 6:45am" Sam says.

"Nina told me you guys were awake. I texted her." He replies.

"Oh nice." Sam says with a nod.

"Well we gotta go mom. See you later." Nana says and picks up her bookbag.

"Oh speaking of later! Do you guys wanna go to Prien Lake Mall later?" he asks them.

"Sure!" They both reply enthusiastically.

"Okay i'll pick you up after school."

"Alrighty. Bye." Nina says and gives all three of us a kiss on the cheek and so does Nana.

"Bye girls." We all say as they walk out the door.

"Wow. I haven't seen them so happy since I bought them thier laptops on Christmas."

"Well I am just as happy as them." He says as he puts an arm around Sam and smirks.

I clear my throat to remind them i'm still in the room.

"Do what happened with you two last night?" I say and raise my eyebrows.

"Oh nothing just some talking." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Uh-huh sure." I resond sarcastically and get up to myself more coffee.

"We did!" Freddie responds with a laugh.

" you say." I respond sarcastically again.

"Well enough of all this sarcasm I have to get to work." Sam says as she fixes her pony tail and heads for the door.

"Feel free to roam around here but just stay away from my fatcakes." She says and points a finger at us.

"Okee Dokee." Freddie says with a smile.

She leaves and Freddie and I smile at each other. "Same old Sam." We say and then laugh.

**...**

**Okay thats the small chapter! I'm gonna update my other story now and then get back to this one! (:**

**Reviews are encouraged! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so my mom got called to work today so I got a chance to update, Yee! (:**

**Some Cam in this chapter.**

**I'm gonna post thier date and when Freddie goes to the mall with the girl's next chapter.**

***Sam's POV***

**I own ****NOTHING.**

_**...**_

I plopped on my couch and kicked off my shoes. "I'm so glad Jenny came by and took my place." I said to myslef with a moan.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time: _6:45pm_. I sighed. I typed in the number I had known by heart for 18 years hoping it was still connected to the same cell phone.

"Hello?" A happy familiar voice spoke.

"Carly?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Sam." I said sitting up.

"Oh hey Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you're busy."

"No, Not at all. Why?"

"You wanna come over and order a pizza and just catch up?"

"Sure. I'll be over in 5."

" ya."

"Bye."

I walked into my room and opened my closet and started to think what I should wear for my date with Freddie tonight.

I looked through all my formal clothes and found nothing that would be appropiate.

I sneaked over to the girls room and found the dress Nina had worn for her homecoming. Since Nina had pretty much the same type of body as I did, so it would fit me perfectly.

I tried it on. It was a speghatti strap, violet colored dress with white polka dots and a black belt right under my chest. the dress fell right over my knees and hugged my double breast and waist. I walked to my closet and found my black stilletos. I observed myself in my mirror. "Perfect." I said with a smirk.

I stripped out of it and put on some sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt then picked up my phone to order the meat lovers special. RIght after I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey cupcake." I said when I saw it was Carly.

"Aww I always loved when you called me that." She said as she entered.

I laughed at her girlyness that hadn't changed at all.

"So you ordered the pizza?"

"Shoosh yeah."

"Meat lovers special?"

"You know it." I said as I sat on the couch along with her.

"Oh I missed you so much." SHe said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her back.

"So tell me . What's the love story?"

"Well Gibby had broken up with Tasha about a year after you left and Freddie and I went over to his house to comfort him but Freddie had to leave early because he had forgetten he had to finish his science project and when Gibby and I were alone it just felt.. perfect."

"And then..."

She giggled, "And we dated for a couple years and we went to prom together and we just fell in love. After we graduated Spencer moved out with his girlfriend, Haley who was expecting at the time and Gibby moved in with me and he proposed like 2 years ago."

"What? 2 years? He proposes after 12 years and then makes you wait 2 years. YOu're not getting any younger. "

"Gee thanks." She answers sarcastically. "We just wanna make sure we're ready. I mean there's already enough stress since we both work in really high office jobs. I'm Freddie's secretory and he's the manager of the only Pear Retail Store in Washington and Gibby took Priniciple Franklin's place after he passed away 5 years ago. He was a History teacher before at Ridgeway before that. "

"Wow. Sounds busy." I said.

"Yeah." She answered with a sigh.

"Miss Puckett." I heard someone say on the intercom by the door.

I stood up and pressed a button the let my reply.

"Yeah."

"Pizza's here for you."

"Send it up." I replyed.

"Sure thing."

10 minutes later we were munching on a deluxe pizza and buffalo wings. I didn't wanna admit but I felt 15 again and I loved every minute of it.

**...**

"So.. How do I look?" I said with a twirl.

"Gorgeous." Carly said admring my dress. "Did your..Boobs get bigger?" She asked akwardly.

"Well I had two kids so they got kinda jacked up so I had some work done last year." I answered adjusting them.

"Well I'm gonna get going so I can start on the meal." I said as I picked up my purse. "If the girls are hungry tell them to order room service and I'll send something up.

"Okee doke." She said and fixed my hair that I had curled.

**...**

**Okay that's all I have time for now. See you next chapter :D**

**Reviews are encouraged. Also If you could please tell me which one of these oneshots and songfics you would like me to do for you! :)**

_**Songfics.**_

Goodbye-Kesha

Chorus to TGIF (Last Friday Night)- Katy Perry

Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry

Rock&Roll-Eric Hutcherson

_**One-Shots**_

_Girl On the Roof._

I knew since the first day I saw her on her roof when I was six that she was diffrent but I didn't know why and so I stuck around for 12 years which was long enough to realize that I would never be able to figure her out and I should just except it and somewhere in between I fell in love with her.

_Lucky Penny._

Sam gets a pretty unexpected gift from her boyfriend,Freddie for her 23rd birthday. But that gift links to the best week of her life that leads to something that every girl dreams about. Warning: For this story I'll have to dig deep and find that girly, romantic part of me for this story so I gaurentee lots of FLUFF.

_Summer Nights_

Carly's away for the first time for the summer. Sam and Freddie have no choice but to spend their summer together, but will it be alot less miserable then they imangined? Is some quality time and adventure exactly what they need to find out their feelign for one another. (Alot better then it sounds) Inspired by the musical: Grease.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so my mom got called to work today so I got a chance to update, Yee! (:**

**Some Cam in this chapter.**

**I'm gonna post thier date and when Freddie goes to the mall with the girl's next chapter.**

***Sam's POV***

**I own ****NOTHING.**

_**...**_

I plopped on my couch and kicked off my shoes. "I'm so glad Jenny came by and took my place." I said to myslef with a moan.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time: _6:45pm_. I sighed. I typed in the number I had known by heart for 18 years hoping it was still connected to the same cell phone.

"Hello?" A happy familiar voice spoke.

"Carly?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Sam." I said sitting up.

"Oh hey Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you're busy."

"No, Not at all. Why?"

"You wanna come over and order a pizza and just catch up?"

"Sure. I'll be over in 5."

" ya."

"Bye."

I walked into my room and opened my closet and started to think what I should wear for my date with Freddie tonight.

I looked through all my formal clothes and found nothing that would be appropiate.

I sneaked over to the girls room and found the dress Nina had worn for her homecoming. Since Nina had pretty much the same type of body as I did, so it would fit me perfectly.

I tried it on. It was a speghatti strap, violet colored dress with white polka dots and a black belt right under my chest. the dress fell right over my knees and hugged my double breast and waist. I walked to my closet and found my black stilletos. I observed myself in my mirror. "Perfect." I said with a smirk.

I stripped out of it and put on some sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt then picked up my phone to order the meat lovers special. RIght after I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey cupcake." I said when I saw it was Carly.

"Aww I always loved when you called me that." She said as she entered.

I laughed at her girlyness that hadn't changed at all.

"So you ordered the pizza?"

"Shoosh yeah."

"Meat lovers special?"

"You know it." I said as I sat on the couch along with her.

"Oh I missed you so much." SHe said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her back.

"So tell me . What's the love story?"

"Well Gibby had broken up with Tasha about a year after you left and Freddie and I went over to his house to comfort him but Freddie had to leave early because he had forgetten he had to finish his science project and when Gibby and I were alone it just felt.. perfect."

"And then..."

She giggled, "And we dated for a couple years and we went to prom together and we just fell in love. After we graduated Spencer moved out with his girlfriend, Haley who was expecting at the time and Gibby moved in with me and he proposed like 2 years ago."

"What? 2 years? He proposes after 12 years and then makes you wait 2 years. YOu're not getting any younger. "

"Gee thanks." She answers sarcastically. "We just wanna make sure we're ready. I mean there's already enough stress since we both work in really high office jobs. I'm Freddie's secretory and he's the manager of the only Pear Retail Store in Washington and Gibby took Priniciple Franklin's place after he passed away 5 years ago. He was a History teacher before at Ridgeway before that. "

"Wow. Sounds busy." I said.

"Yeah." She answered with a sigh.

"Miss Puckett." I heard someone say on the intercom by the door.

I stood up and pressed a button the let my reply.

"Yeah."

"Pizza's here for you."

"Send it up." I replyed.

"Sure thing."

10 minutes later we were munching on a deluxe pizza and buffalo wings. I didn't wanna admit but I felt 15 again and I loved every minute of it.

**...**

"So.. How do I look?" I said with a twirl.

"Gorgeous." Carly said admring my dress. "Did your..Boobs get bigger?" She asked akwardly.

"Well I had two kids so they got kinda jacked up so I had some work done last year." I answered adjusting them.

"Well I'm gonna get going so I can start on the meal." I said as I picked up my purse. "If the girls are hungry tell them to order room service and I'll send something up.

"Okee doke." She said and fixed my hair that I had curled.

**...**

**Okay that's all I have time for now. See you next chapter :D**

**Reviews are encouraged. Also If you could please tell me which one of these oneshots and songfics you would like me to do for you! :)**

_**Songfics.**_

Goodbye-Kesha

Chorus to TGIF (Last Friday Night)- Katy Perry

Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry

Rock&Roll-Eric Hutcherson

_**One-Shots**_

_Girl On the Roof._

I knew since the first day I saw her on her roof when I was six that she was diffrent but I didn't know why and so I stuck around for 12 years which was long enough to realize that I would never be able to figure her out and I should just except it and somewhere in between I fell in love with her.

_Lucky Penny._

Sam gets a pretty unexpected gift from her boyfriend,Freddie for her 23rd birthday. But that gift links to the best week of her life that leads to something that every girl dreams about. Warning: For this story I'll have to dig deep and find that girly, romantic part of me for this story so I gaurentee lots of FLUFF.

_Summer Nights_

Carly's away for the first time for the summer. Sam and Freddie have no choice but to spend their summer together, but will it be alot less miserable then they imangined? Is some quality time and adventure exactly what they need to find out their feelign for one another. (Alot better then it sounds) Inspired by the musical: Grease.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you for the great reviews last chapter! iLost My Mind in 2 days! I repeat iLost my mind is in 2 dayssss! Ahh! Is anyone else jumping with joy? **

**Also on a serious note I heard about the london riots and my prayers go out to all my readers from there and their families. **

**WARNING!: MILD LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimor: I disclaim.**

**^Nina POV^**

**...**

"Oh my God. This is the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted." I say with a dramatic sigh.

"Every cheeseburger is the best cheeseburger you've ever tasted." Nana says with a giggle munching on some french fries in front of her.

"Wow you guys sure inherited your mother's appetite and metabolism." Dad says with a giggle.

Whenever I imagined meeting my dad I never guessed he would be so amazing or how easy it would be to start calling him dad.

"So what are we doing next daddy-o." I said wiping my face with a napkin.

"Well we could go shopping." Nana and I make a face at eachother. "What? You guys don't like shopping?"

"Boring." We both say then giggle.

"Well I have to be at my date with your mom by 7:30pm so what else could we do?" I ask and take a sip of my drink.

"Date with our mom?" Nina and I say simultaneously with eyes wide.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?" He responds.

We shake our head vigorously.

"Well we have a date tonight. Just to.. Um.. catch up on things and err.. organize a plan for you girls." He says unsure.

We give him a stern look.

"Um.. Dad?" Nana says sweetly.

"Yeah Hun?" He replies.

"Are you or have you ever been in love with our mom?" She asks.

"Well.. Yeah actually." He says smiling.

"When?" I ask.

"Well you see when your mother and I did iCarly... We weren't exactly what you would call the best of friends. I mean sure we cared about each other **(AN/ Try to mash up everything that happened from iPilot to iPity The Nevel into the years that Sam stayed.)**.. We shared our first kiss together, we had tons of adventures with your Aunt Carly. We went through so much it was impossible not to be as close as we were and I honestly don't know if I was in love with her or not. I just know I considered her one of my best friend and even though she would never admit it even to herself she did to." He said with a sigh and looked up at us and we had dreamy expressions on our face.

"That is so sweet." We both said.

He laughed,"But.. now knowing that she is the mother of my kids. I'm kind of- kind of falling for her, and the feeling don't feel like anything new so I guess there is a possibilty I was and still am in love with her." I smiled at the thought.

"Well it's already 6:50.. So we might as well get back to the hotel." Nana said finishing her food.

"You sure?" Dad asked.

"F'Course. We already got food which is enough to make our day." She responded with a giggle.

"Okay. Oh and don't tell your mom about what I said.. I wanna tell her myself." He said and smiled.

"Sure thing." Nana and I said with a identical smile.

**...^Sam POV^...**

I was putting the finishing touches on my homemade Speghatti and meatballs when I heard the door open and shut.

"Sam?" I heard Freddie call.

"In here FredHead."I called back.

"Hey." he said as he walked in with a smirk.

"Hiya." I respond with a smile.

"Whatcha makin?" He asks and stands close to me.

I could feel the heat radiating form his body and it almost gave me goosebumps. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat as he wrapped an arm around my waist playfully.

"Speghatti and meatballs. Mama's specialty." I said grinning.

"Yum. Is it ready?"

"Yep. Can you get the wine bottle form that wine cooler over there." I asked him pointing to the other corner of the room.

He nodded. While his back was turned. I quickly checked my breath,my armpits and adjusted my breasts before he faced me again.

"This one?" He asked holding up a bottle of Quady Red Electra (**AN/ I know nothing about wine. I Googled "good wine". xD**)

I nodded and carried the plates of speghatti to a table. He followed.

He sat infront of me and smirked and look at me with some-what hungry eyes again as he took in the scent of the homemade dish.

It was so seduductive I could feel myself getting hot in between my legs. I ignored it and picked up my fork.

"Les get to eating." I said.

We poth twirled our noodles and took the first bite. We savored the taste of the amazing tomato sauce and perfectly made meatballs. We let a moan escape our lips. **(AN/ If you haven't noticed yet, i'm kinda remaking the date that is gonna happenn in iDate Sam and Freddie.) **

"Oh that is some good meatballs." He says with his mouth full.

I laugh,"Thanks."

We laugh and the rest of the night we pretty much spend catching up. Turns out that after I left he was not the same friendly Freddie. He became kind of a loner for the rest of semester. Only talking to Carly and hanging out with his AV club buddies occasionaly. But after the summer he adjusted and became more open to other friends. Which led to also dating most of the girls in his class. Such as Wendy,Some sluts on the cheerleading squad and Carly. he dated Carly twice after I left and after the second time they decided they needed to be just friends. He got a job at the Pear Store, senior year and moved to the Retail store right after graduation. He met a girl named Stacy in sophmore year of college and he even proposed to her, but it was only because his mother forced him to. She declined and moved to Wisconsin with a guy she was cheating on him with.

I couldn't help but wince at that part. How could someone do that to a guy as sweet as him? I realized my mind had changed since I was a teenager. I would've never given anyone pity before I had my kids. I don't know what happened but I was almost as sweet as Carly on the inside. But still acted like the tough chick on the outside. He also told me about how his mom had given him his inheritence from when his father died so long ago, just 3 years ago. She said she was waiting until he needed the money.

By the time we had finished the wine bottle, we knew everything that had happened to us the last 16 years.

"Wait so you seriously punched him in the face?" I laughed.

"Well Carly was really upset he had stood her up at prom so I just thought I would teach him a lesson and warn any other guys who wanted to mess with her."

"Wow that's kinda.. Hot." I said after I had calmed down

"Really?" He asked surpise. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

I stood up to clean the dishes and kitchen.

I was just finishing drying that last plate when I felt Freddie come up behind me unexpectingly and wrap his arms around my waist and begin to nibble on my ear. I smiled not knowing how else to react. I put the plate back and turned around to face him. I leaned on the sink and looked into his eyes biting my lip again. He leaned forward and put his forehead on mine smirking and staring at my reaction. I smirked back before I pressed my lips against his. I'm not sure if it was the 5 glasses of wine or just my lust for him. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and started pecking him all the way to his neck where I sucked and nibbled softly on the tender spots.

I met his lips again but this time the kiss became hot and messy. Our tongues fought for domaince and as usual I won and almost as if it was my prize he started kissing my neck and put me on the low counter where he slightly grinded on my crotch. It was so unexpected it made me gasp. The suddendness. The passion. The intimacy. It was enough to drive me insane.

I pushed him back slightly, out of breath. "Not here." I whispered still trying to regulate my breathing again.

"Where?" He asked, His arms still wrapped around my small figure.

I pulled apart from him immediately missing his body warmth. I grabbed him by the arm and walked out into the lobby and whispered something to the concierge. She handed me a card and a condom from behind the desk. I looked at Freddie who was blushing probably because I just told her we were about to get "friendly" just like we had 16 years ago.

I led him into the elavator in silence and faced him again. He chuckled at my desperateness (not sure if thats a word.) probably before we started to make out once again against the elavator wall and rail. He grabbed onto my ass and ran a hand through my hair. It had been years since I had been handled by a _**real**_ man, and it was the best feeling I've felt since I held my daughters in my arms for the first time.

I walked into the hall when the elevator stopped and looked for the number the concerige told me was an open room. I stopped when I saw it and slid the care into the slot on top of the handle and turned it heading straight the bedroom. I faced Freddie when I entered the room and stood by the bed. He grabbed me again and kissed me so passionatly I thought I would faint right then and there.

He pushed me back onto the bed and took off his shirt exposing a six pack. He straddled me and I ran my hand down his abs and looked up in his eyes again and we smiled at each other. I didn't imagine this to happen tonight but boy was I glad it did. I kissed him again as he slowly slipped off my dress.

**...**

**You guys can make up what happens after that Hahaa ;) I'll be updating soon and Thank you for those who voted on the stories last chapter. I'll be starting my one-shots with Summer Nights and Lucky Penny! :D**

**Reviews are encouraged. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey wonderful people of FanFiction! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. If you read my other story (Life Is Full Of Surprises) You already know that I'm starting school in a few days and won't be able to update frequently anymore. and if you didn't know.. now you do. It's gonna be difficult for both of us trust me. I love writing for you guys so it's gonna be torture -.- Anyways on to the chapter!**

***Sam POV***

**I own nothing but this storyline and account. (:**

**...**

I wake up to find myself completely naked in a unfamliar room. It took me a little bit before I remember what had happened the previous night. I smile at the memory and reach for my phone to see I had 6 missed calls from the girls and 3 text messages.

_From: Nina_

_Mom where are you it's 4am?_

_5/14/10 4:06am_

I sigh and click the next button.

_From: Nana_

_Mom Nina is freaking out. She obviously needs the birds and the bees talk again because she doesn't understand what I mean when I told her that you're probably having "too much fun" to answer. hee hee. Anyways try to get back before noon please. Aunt Carly knocked out on the couch an hour ago and I don't wanna wake her up to make us breakfast._

_P.s. Be careful I don't need you bringing home a new baby brother or sister after your first date!_

_5/14/10 3:54am_

I blush. _You can never sneek anything past Nana. I think she get's it from Misses Benson. _I think before I click to see the next message.

_From: Carly_

_I'm tired. I think the girls are gonna fall asleep soon also so Good Night. Hope you're havin' fun. ;)_

_P.s. Use protection._

_sent 5/14/10 2:15am_

"Jeez after one time not using protection everyone thinks they gotta remind me." I say quietly to myself. I turn around to see Freddie facing me completely naked aswell.

I poke him in the arm in attempt to wake him up. But nothing. I climb on top of him and straddle him. His eyes flicker open and he breathes in deeply. He smiles when he see's who's on top of him. "Morning gorgeous." he says as he sets his hands on my thighs.

"Hiya." I grin and tap his nose. He blinks then laughs at my sillyness.

I climb off of him and pull my clothes on.

"Why are you getting dressed?" He asks as he sits up with a frown.

"The girls are waiting for me."

"Oh." he says and picks up his pearphone. "hey it's the fourteenth.

"Yep." I answer as I pick up my shoes and sit next to him on the bed. Completely dressed now."The girls turn sixteen tomorrow." I say and smile.

"Wow. They're gettin old."He teases.

I laugh and lay back down on the bed as he gets up to get dressed.

After he's stands in front of me and bends down so his face in front of mine while I'm still layed down.

"Last night was great." He says in a low voice and pecks me before continuing,"You were great." He smirks at me and I put a hand on the back of his head.

"Not so bad yourself Fredward." I say and smirk back.

**...**

"G'Morning guys" Carly says with a knowing smile as we enter.

"Hey." We both say as we sit on the couch next to her.

"So.. How was your.. date?" She says and grins at us.

"Great."

"Awsome."

"Uh-huhh." She responds and gives us a half smile and a 'I-know-what-you-did' look.

"Okay Shay. Spill whatever you're thinking." I say getting irritated by all the silent messages.

"Oh nothin'." She says and get's up.. It's just you guys look like.. You had a.. nice time last night."

"Yes Carly. We did the nasty." I tell her with a sigh.

"I knew it!" She says and runs over to point a finger in our face.

Freddie laughs.

"Morning people." Nana says coming out of her room in pajamas with an empty cereal bowl.

"Mornin'" Carly and Freddie say.

"Morning almost birthday girl." I tell her with a smile.

"Yay. I'm almost 16!" Nana yells as she exits her room.

"Yay for teenagers!" Carly yells with an encouraging grin.

"Mom don't forget we have to confirm tomorrow for the limo."

"I'll call right after I go pick up all the supplies."

"Wow, sounds big." Freddie says as he put his arm around me and pulls me to sit closer.

"Eh. just a sweet 16." Nana answers, "What sounds big is what happened between you guys last night." She smirks at us.

"Hey! That's a talk for me and your Aunt Carly. You get no details."

"Ew. i don't want details." She says and shiver in disgust i just roll my eyes.

"We just wanna know what happened." Nina says and walks to sit at the dining table.

"I'll tell you guys while we go get all the decoration. Just go get dressed." I answer and shoo them into thier room.

**...**

"Okay mom. Spill." Nina says as we're going into the party supplies store.

"Ugh. Girls it was just a simple date nothing special." I tell tehm as I open the door and grab a cart.

They both give me a stern look.

"Puckett layaway." I tell the cashier girl.

She nods and walks into a room behind her.

"Okay. I just made Speghatti and meatballs and we drank wine and caught up." I reassure them with a shrug.

"And?" Nana says and stares at me waiting for me to continue.

"And we.. had sex." I mumble quickly without looking at me in the eye.

"I knew it!" Nana said the same way Carly did.

I roll my eyes, "It was just simplr sex nothing special." I said more to myself then them.

"Mom! How could you think that? You like him!" Nina says and crosses her arms.

"Do not!" I yell and cross my arms as well.

"Yes. You do." They say simoltaineously.

"Here it is." The girl says with a smile setting the 8 boxes in our cart. "That'll be 264$" She says scanning the reciept I had given her. I handed her my credit card.

"Okay maybe. But it's just.. A little crush." I tell them and blush slightly.

"You're falling for him." Nina says and grins.

"No."

"You like him. You like him." Nana says sing-songy and swaying me back and forth playfully.

I let out an annoyed sigh and take back my credit card as I begin to push the cart back to the car.

I stay silent the whole way back.

"Maybe I am falling for him." I tell them as I park the car in the lounge where we were throwing the party.

They smile at me and get out of the car to unload the boxes.

I smile, "Or maybe I never stopped loving him."

**...**

**I know it's short, Don't shoot! I just wanted to update quickly. Don't you love Nana and Nina's relationship with Sam. I know i'm jealous :(**

**Anyways, Reviews would make me happy dance like I always do everytime my phone dings telling me I have a new e-mail. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh it feels so good to write again! If you follow me on Twitter **_**(JennetteShinesx) **_**you probably know I accidentally deleted the chapter TWICE I had done for this story yesterday. My plan was to post it this morning and work on a chapter of Life Is Full Of Surprises and maybe a few One-Shots but it all got messed up -.- Also I've been reading The Ballad Of Sam And Freddie by eleanorr1gby and it inspired me to bring someone into both my stories you'll find out soon (; and you should read that story by the way it's amazing and she updates very frequently there's a lot of chaps but trust me if you like fluffy, lemony, and realistic stories you'll be hooked! Also new iCarly episodes every Saturday! Woot Woot. :D ALSO I FORGOT THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACES IN THE FUTURE LAST CHAPTER SO IT IS NOT 2010 IT IS 2026!**

**Alright on to the chap...**

***Sam POV***

**... **

"What'd they say?" Nina asked eagerly as I got off the phone with the limousine rental place.

"They'll be in front of the hotel at 7:30 tomorrow and I gave them Willy and Franki's address so they'll pick them up before."

"Great! Eep I'm so excited!" She said and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Where's Nana?" I ask looking around the gigantic place.

"She went to the kitchen to make sure they got the menu right."

"Oh okay. Wow this place is looking great so far!" I said and moved towards the front of the stage.

The girls had chosen the colors silver and purple as the colors. The tables had shiny silver table clothes over them with purple roses as a centerpiece. There were big purple and Silver Star shaped balloons on the walls. I had also found foil silver stars to hang on the ceiling online. Nana told me they would be lame but they looked great. Mama knows best.

My phone suddenly buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered. "Okay do you want me to pick you up? Alright I'll text you the address. Kay sees you later."

"Mom!" Nana called from the other side of the room coming out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Yeah?"

"Do these taste right to you?" I picked up one of the toothpicks and jabbed the little meatball with it and inserted in in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh that is amazing." I said jabbed another.

"I guess but they kind of taste like bacon"

"That's what makes them awesome!"

She laughed and took one for herself.

**... **

***Nina's POV***

I was looking through guest list as I sat on the stage when I heard a voice I hadn't heard since Christmas.

"Hello! I'm looking for the birthday girls?"

"Aunt Melanie!" I yelled and jumped off the stage to hug her tight.

"Oh... My Gosh. Alina Puckett you get more gorgeous every time I see you." She said and put a hand on each cheek to push them together and make my face look like a fish.

"Auntie Mel!" Nana yelled as she ran to her wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hey Girly!" She said and twirled one of her natural curls.

"This place looks great!" she said as she looked around.

"Thanks! We've been here all day. Where are Victor and Jaden?" I asked.

"Victor had to work and what do you mean? Jaden's right-"

"Jaden!" We heard my mom yell before she came out of a room in the back where we would be changing throughout the night.

"When did my nephew get so big?" She said and tickled his stomach.

"Sammy!" Aunt Melanie said before bringing mom into a big hug.

"Hey Melanie." She said and handed Jaden to us.

"Hi Jaden. How are you?" Nana said and pinched his cheeks.

"Happy Birfday!" he said.

"It's not our birthday yet." I told him.

He frowned, "No cake?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow I promise." I reassured him.

He smiled and nodded.

"So what's on the To-Do list today?" Aunt Mel said and smiled brightly.

"Well it's four and most of the decorating is done. The party planner is taking care of the rest. So we just have to pick up the dress and then we can go home and have a.. Movie night?" mom said with a grin.

"Sounds great just let me change Jaden and we can go." Auntie Melanie said and picked up Jaden and a diaper bag.

After she had disappeared into the fancy bathroom mom quickly turned towards us and said, "Alright no one tells your Aunt about Carly and Freddie. She can find out by herself. Text your dad and tell him we're going out to eat so to meet us in the lobby in an hour."

"Kay Kay." I responded and pulled out my phone.

…

***Freddie POV***

I was sitting on my laptop researching the current news on technology in the Café with Carly on her phone in front of me when my phone buzzed across the table.

_From: Nina_

_Hey Dad. Mom says she wants to go out to eat. You down?_

_5/14/26 4:32pm_

"Who is it?" Carly asked before taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Nina. She wants to know if we're down to go out to eat tonight with them. " I told her.

"Food sounds good." She said before turning back to her PearPhone.

Sounds Great J

_**Send.**_

It buzzed again a minute later.

_From: Nina_

Awesome! Meet us in the lobby in an hour. :D

_5/14/26 4:35pm_

…**One hour later…**

"Yo daddy-o "Nana called out as she entered the lobby.

"Hey Nana." I said as I put my laptop in its carrying case.

I heard a strangely familiar perky voice.

"Freddie? Freddie Benson?"

I turned around to see Sam in a yellow sun dress with white flats.

"Ew. No. Never." Sam said coming up from behind her.

"Silly! It's Melanie. We went on a date when we were kids. Remember?" She said and smiled brightly.

"Melanie!" Carly exclaimed and hugged her.

"Melanie? As in Sam's fake twin sister Melanie?" I said confused.

"No as in Sam's real twin sister, Melanie." She said.

"But Sam told me you weren't real." I responded and glared at Sam.

She simply shrugged, ""I'm hungry can we please go?" She whined.

"Wait but why are you here? I though Sam said she could never see you guys again?" Melanie asked ignoring Sam's complaining.

Sam sighed, "Freddie is.. Nina and Nana's...Dad." She said uncomfortably

Melanie's jaw dropped. "Wha- but ho- huh?"

"I'll explain later but right now I got to get some food or I might be forced to eat Carly." She said rubbed her stomach.

"Hey!" Carly yelled and shoved her playfully.

"Just kidding hun. But seriously! Leggo!" She said and dragged us out of the hotel.

…

"So Melanie" Carly said as we were waiting for our food at _Olive Garden._

"So Carly" She responded as she handed Jaden a bag of _Goldfish crackers._

"How did Jaden come to be?" She asked tapping his nose as he munched on the snack and stared at Carly with his Puckett inherited blue-green eyes.

"Well I studied at _Stanford University_ for medicine and my husband, Victor was studying for law and we met there. We got married after 3 years of dating and Jaden came along two years ago after our 4 year anniversary vacation to Paris." She told her.

"How cute." Carly said with a smile bringing a breadstick to her lips before frowning, "Am I the only adult here without a child?"

"Well tell Gibby to get busy." Sam teased and took a sip of her Raspberry Lemonade.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Gibby's a strange name." Nana said.

"Gibby's a strange person." Carly, Sam, and I said at the same time.

We all laughed except for Nana and Nina who sat there confused. Maybe one day they could meet Gibby.

The rest of the meal went by smoothly. With lots of laughs and stories. I swear I was the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I was so thankful I was chosen to do this job and I found them.

We went to go pick up the girl's dresses after. They were huge and looked like they were made for royalty. We picked up the new Selena Bieber movie before heading back to the hotel.

"Nana show your aunt to her room and set up everything up will ya? I want to show Carly and Freddie something." Sam said after we had unloaded Melanie's entire wardrobe and set them in a cart.

Nana nodded and led them inside.

"Follow me." Sam said with a smile.

She led us past the dock and to a garage that anyone who wasn't looking hard enough would never find due to all the plants around it and the paint that matched the building.

Sam clicked a button and the garage opened revealing a new car. **(AN/ I don't know squat about cars so you can make up what car they have and all that chizz.)**

"Wow." Carly said, "That is one nice ass car."

"Yeah it must have cost you a fortune." I commented.

"Well it was cheaper than buying both of them a car equally nice so it wouldn't cause any drama."

She said.

"Do they even have they're license?" Carly asked.

"No but they'll get they're permit this summer and when the time comes they'll already have a car."

"Good thinking." I tell her.

She unlocks the car and we all climb into the back seat. Sam closes the garage door making it pitch back and then turns on the radio and AC . She changes stations until she comes across one playing Ginger Fox and we all grin. She leans back in the seat and we admire the fine leather of the seats. Sam is sitting in between Carly and I with her feet propped up on the armrest of the passenger seat. Her head resting on Carly's shoulder and finger interlocked with mine.

"So why'd you name them Alina and Athena?" I ask randomly.

She chuckles. "Alina's my grandmother's middle name and Athena after the Goddess of wisdom and war. " She replies.

"Oh. Not very common names." Carly comments.

"I know. I didn't want them to have a common name. I wanted them to stand out."

I could feel Carly nod in understanding.

"Wow. Sixteen years." Sam says, "I'm getting old."

"Don't say that cause if you're getting old then that means I'm getting old." I joke.

We all laugh before a long comfortable silence. Listening to the auto tune of the old pop singer.

"I'm so glad I found you guys." She whispers.

"Me to." Carly and I say simultaneously.

I grip Sam's hand tighter and peck it lightly.

The song ends and we sit up.

"Let's get back before the girls think we ditched them."

"Can we?" I ask.

She laughs, "We'll have a night out just the three of us soon. Promise."

"Good. " Carly says.

We walk back to the hotel. _Sixteen years_ I think _I missed sixteen years. _I swore to myself that I wouldn't miss one more.

…

**Finally finished! Oh and someone caught me. This story was inspired by the movie version of the musical, Mamma Mia. Instead of a wedding it's the sweet sixteen. J**

**Reviews would make me so very happy! Love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings! Ready for another chapter of Wonderfully Oblivious? Great! And if you've been wondering about my lack of tweets on Twitter. My mother took away my smart phone and gave me a crappy one so now I can only tweet when I'm on the laptop which is never unless I'm updating or on Tumblr :\ Okay, to the chappy! **

***Sam POV***

**I own nothing but the storyline and this account.**

…

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Nana and Nina, Happy Birthday to you!" Melanie, Freddie, Carly and I sing as we enter the room with a cake we stayed up until 2am making.

Nina who was an early-riser was already on her laptop updating her status on Splashface and she turned to us and smiled so wide I thought her face would crack. And Nina, who was lying on the bed taking up every inch of it, sat up and rubbed her eyes before smiling at us sleepily.

"Thank you." They both said and sat up to hug each of us.

"Happy Birfday!" Jaden said as he walked up to the door frame clutching his blankie and yawning.

"Thank you Jaden." Nana said and picked him up giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright. We have a lot of business to take care of so let's start by having this awesome cake we made for breakfast then giving grandma a visit before heading to the salon?"

"Sounds perfect." Nina said clapping her hands together and smiling.

"Errrg." Nana said before falling back onto the bed face down.

"Come on sis. It's our frikkin birthday you can't be all lazy!" Nina exclaimed and pulled her off the bed by her legs.

"Ugh." She said and lay on her back on the carpet with her hair over her face and hands on her stomach.

"Nana I got you a Gremlin **(AN/ Parody of a **_**Monster: Energy Drink**_**)** with your name on it!" Melanie taunted from the kitchen.

She suddenly sprinted onto her feet, almost knocking Jaden over and ran into the kitchen.

"I'll be ready in 20." Nana said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Kay." I said as I led Carly and Freddie out of the room.

"Grandma? Pam is still… around?" Carly questioned.

"Sadly." I said as she sat down cutting a piece of cake for Jaden. "Oh by the way, Freddie do you think you could stay with Jaden while the ladies go get our hair and nails done?"

"I'd be happy to." Freddie said and placed Jaden on his lap while he stuffed a spoonful of cake into his mouth.

"Great." I said and got up to get ready for the day.

…

"Do we have to go?" Carly whined as I drove her, Freddie, and the girls to my mother's house.

"Yes! She'll wanna see you again. And you have to meet my grandmother. She always talked about someday getting to see you guys face to face. She used to watch iCarly all the time."

"Whoa. Is this her house?" Freddie said gawking at the huge light blue house before him.

"Yep." I said turning off the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition.

We walked up the long stony drive way and entered the house.

"Grandma!" Nina yelled and walked into the sitting room.

"Neener-Beener!" Mom said and scooped her into a big hug.

"Hey grandma" Nana said and waited for her hug behind Nina with her hands jammed in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Nana- Banana!" she yelled and did the same.

"Mom, don't you think they're getting too old for their nicknames?" I asked.

"Nuh-Uh Sammy-Wammy." She said and hugged me as well.

"Who're your friends?" She asked pointing to Carly and Freddie.

Her tired eyes grew wide and her gray eyebrows went up after a moment of realization.

"Carly Shay and Freddie Benson?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Why?" She asked rudely.

I rolled my eyes, "Freddie's here on business with Carly… And Freddie is the girl's dad."

Her lips formed and evil grin, "I knew it!"

"Huh?" We all asked confused.

"I knew you had something to do with my daughter leaving Seattle. She was so crazy about you." She said making a 'tsk-tsk-tsk' sounded and shaking her head.

We all stared at her for a few moments before shrugging it off even though a fresh wind of awkwardness flew over Freddie and me.

"Alright, well where is my other daughter and grandson?" She asked looking around.

"They went to go get Jaden something nice to wear for tonight. She's gonna meet us at the salon." I answered, "She'll probably visit sometime before she leaves."

"Mhm. Well J'Maw Maw probably wants to see you girl so let's go up." She said and led us up the stairs and into the huge hallway to J'Maw Maw's room.

She was sick. Very sick. She had been for the past two years and it was a miracle she even made it that long. The girls and I loved her so much we tried not to think that we could lose her any second just like that.

She looked over at us from her large chair by the window and smiled that beautiful smile I had always loved.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said and slowly stood up to give us hugs.

"No J'Maw Maw. We'll come to you." Nina said with a smile and walked over to her to give her the tightest hug she could without breaking her and Nana did as well.

"Oh my beautiful great grandbabies." She said and stoked her cheek, "And who're these children?" She said pointing Carly and Freddie.

"J'Maw Maw this is Carly and Freddie… Do you remember when I lived in Seattle and I did that show, iCarly?"

"Oh yes." She said clapping her hands together and laughing as she walked towards us.

We moved closer so she wouldn't have to walk too far.

She studied Freddie closely, "You're the father, Eh?"

He nodded.

"How'd you know?" Carly questioned.

"Oh I could recognize those eyes anywhere; they are one of my favorite features on Athena." She said and smiled. She never really got used to the nicknames.

"Wow, good lookin' one. Good Job Samantha, you picked the genes very well." She said and winked at me. I blushed fiercely.

"Oh I almost forgot," Mom said suddenly and walked out into the hallway and walked back In with two small bags, "Gifts." She finished and handed them their bags.

"Open them now so you could see how well I know my babies." J'Maw Maw said and sat on the bed watching them.

They both reached into the bags.

"Whoa! A 500$ gift card to the Pear Store and 150$ for the Pear Tunes?" Nina said gawking at the cards.

"350$ for dinner at that fancy restraint downtown? 160$ for the Shake Break?" Nana said with the same expression as Nina.

They both pulled out the last item.

Their eye grew wide as they read over the paper before them.

"Tickets to see Willow Sage in concert next Saturday?" They both yelled. **(AN/ P!nk , The singer's, baby girl)**

"Oh my gosh that whole tour is completely sold out!" Nina yelled and jumped up and down.

"Well our friend's daughter is her agent and she had four extras and that she sold to us a lot cheaper then they really are. There should be two extra in there for William and Frankilina." Mom said.

"Wow mom, you really went all out." I said and took the tickets to see for myself.

She smiled proudly before the girls attacked both of them with hugs and kisses.

"Well we better get going Melanie is probably waiting for us." I said before giving both of them a ton of kisses and walking down stairs with everyone.

"Happy birthday girls." J'Maw Maw said as she walked back to her seat by the window.

"Thanks." They both said before waving at her and leaving.

We walked to the car and the girls were still staring at the tickets in disbelief.

"Well that went a lot better as I expected." I commented and drove out of the lot.

…

**Don't hate me, I just wanted to update quick while I had the chance. Next chapter will be the party itself! Reviews help me get through the week (:**

**Xoxox**

**-Emii :D**


End file.
